Destiel One-Shots
by Madi Winchester
Summary: Destiel One-Shots for your minds to enjoy! Posting daily or every other day. I take requests! I do Angst, Fluff, Drama, Adventure, etc. I do not do smut, just so you know. PM or comment for requests!


**_Burnt Offering_**

 _Okay this is a kind of really sad story that I wrote myself, so...yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it_

"Cas?" Dean croaked, blinking slowly, his vision fading in and out, black around the edges. He looked around for the angel, but he found nothing, his eyes only landed on the cold hard ground beneath him, his fingertips brushing the dirt. Dean felt like he'd been hit by a truck, a tense pain in his stomach, a dullness in his skull, along with the terrible burning in his lungs. He takes in a wheezy breath, blinking through his long lashes, his green eyes focusing on a willow tree directly in front of him. This was it. The end. He would never see Cas again..

 _Then he heard it._

"Dean!" His angelic voice, wafting over Dean like the smell of freshly baked cookies on Christmas. He tries to see Castiel, to focus his gaze on the angel's face, but to no avail.

"Cas, I.. I can't see." Which, was true, Dean's vision was slowly getting blacker by the second, only a small dot of vision in the middle, peaking through. Then, Dean feels a hand on his shoulder, Cas.

"I'm going to get you help, Dean.." Castiel slowly helps the Hunter stand, and when he looks around, Dean looks into the beautiful blue eyes of Cas.

"Cas.."

"Dean. You'll be alright." Cas nods, pursing his honey chapped lips. Dean coughs, his vision slowly returning as he feels Castiel's hand spread on his chest.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean grunts, looking around them. Castiel had blood on his trench coat, along with a slight pained expression on his face. "Cas, what the hell happened?"

"Angels. They.." He winces in pain. "They've found me. Want me dead, Dean."

"Well, fight back, Cas!"

"I can't, Dean! My brothers are angry with me for rebelling. There's tons of them out there who want me dead, this is it, Dean."

"No, Cas, it's not! I'm not letting you die!"

"Well. You're going to have to, Dean. I'm sorry." Dean nods, then, raising his fist, lands a punch to Castiel's face. He feels the bones beneath his knuckles crack, a cut on Castiel's cheek. He looks at Dean sternly.

"Dean." He doesn't listen, just keeps punching, his face, stomach, chest.

"You can't just give up, dammit!" Dean pants, looking down at the ground. "Please, Cas.." The eldest Winchesters voice cracks, looking up at the angel with his green eyes filled with desperation. "Please don't let them do this."

"Dean.."

"Cas."

For a moment, they both just stand there, Dean's knuckles bloody and bruised, along with Castiel's face. They both stand there, blue meeting green, and Dean rushes to the angel, wrapping him tight in his arms, sealing their lips together.

It all happened so fast, the feel of Castiel's lips against his, the warmth, he smiles, he could taste honey on Castiel's lips as he gravitated his hands down to his waist, just lightly holding him, as if he would break in his arms.

At that moment, much more happened. So fast that Dean couldn't comprehend what was happening. Castiel leaned into the kiss, but... he stopped kissing back. Dean pulls away, Castiel slumped against him, his eyes shut, his face expressionless.

"Cas..?" His voice broke, Dean's eyes welling with tears. "No.. no, this.. this isn't happening." He falls to his knees, his arms still wrapped around the cold dead angel, crying out in despair, letting out a choked sob, followed by a pained yell.

"No! Cas, Cas.." The hunter rocks back and forward, the angel tight in his arms, his chin resting on the top of Cas' head, then burying his face in the crook of his neck. He kisses his neck softly, his fingers combing through his hair. Dean mutters curses under his breath. There was no sign of who killed Cas around him.

~x.X.x~

Dean slams the door to the bunker shut, Castiel's body in his hands, a pained expression on his face.

"Dean?" Sam rushes to him. "Dean, what happened?"

"What does it look like?" Dean growls.

"How...?"

"Angels." Dean spits out. "We.. we need to burn his body.." Sam nods slowly, understanding.

"Alright... come on. I'll get the matches." Dean nods, walking slowly up the stairs and back out of the bunker door, getting it ready. Once Sam is outside, Castiel is already laying down, Dean just standing there. Watching. He didn't say anything, just stood there as Sam lit the match.

"You ready, Dean...?" Dean doesn't reply, doesn't nod, after all, what could he say?

I didn't want this to happen...

But, this was life. And they were hunters. It was going to happen sooner or later. Dean hears Sam release a long, dragged out sigh, before dropping the match onto the body of Castiel, frowning. A tear slips from Dean's eye, falling down his cheek, but he quickly brushes it off. Sam eventually leaves, leaving Dean alone. He falls to his knees, his head in his hands.

 _Dean Winchester was lost without Castiel._

 _So hopelessly lost._

After a few hours, the eldest Winchester finally leaves from his position, walking slowly back to the bunker, his face expressionless, but behind that, his green eyes full of hurt, pain, loss.

Guilt.

 _I did this._

 _It's all my fault..._

Dean goes to his room and into the bathroom, shedding his shirt, looking in the mirror, wincing at the pain. That was when he noticed something.. it spread across his mid stomach and chest, cutting off to his arms slightly, ending with a tip slanted upwards slightly. It was a charcoal black, and he squints his eyes, confused.

"What the hell...?" Dean's voice was a whisper as he touches the mark, it didn't hurt at all.

That's when he realized.

What it was.

"Cas.." Dean breathes, choking on the new oncoming tears.

What was branded on Dean's body was a mark, a constant reminder of what happened that day, who he lost.. what he did. How it was all his fault.

What was on Dean Winchester's arm was the shadow of his angel, Castiel's wings, forever there, reminding him of how Cas was gone.

How Dean had killed him.

If only he hadn't distracted him..

Tears fall from the green eyed mans eyes, and he leans his head forward, resting it on the wall, finally giving in, breaking. He falls to the floor, his body shaking with sobs as he combs his fingers through his hair, holding Castiel's torn and tattered, bloodied trench coat in his arms, curled into it, burying his face into it as he smells the delightful smell of Cas, but it wasn't delightful..

It was painful. It was just something that reminded him that Cas wasn't there, how he wouldn't be anymore.

"You did this, Dean... don't you see? You screwed up. Again. You do nothing but screw shit up."

Dean looks up, standing slowly, seeing his reflection... but, with black eyes.

"You killed Cas. You sent him to the grave the day you met. Why don't you just give up and accept the fact that everyone you care about dies? And it's all because of you."

"Stop.." Dean whispers. "I didn't do this.." Although, Dean did believe this was his own fault.

"Don't lie to me, Dean. After all, I'm you. That.. self hatred burning inside you." A chuckle escapes the demons lips. "You're a pathetic piece of trash. The knife.. on the sink.. pick it up. End your suffering."

Dean looks down to the knife, slowly shaking his head.

"No. Cas wouldn't want this."

"But you do. Who cares what Cas thinks? If he truly cared for you, then he would let you do this."

"No! He wouldn't."

"Don't lie to yourself Dean." He smirks. "Come on, do it. It'll be quick. And soon, you'd see little old Cassie again. Simple as that."

"No.."

"Do it! It's your fault! Because of you, Cas is dead! Don't you just hate yourself for that?! You killed the only man you've ever loved! You're a weak, pathetic screw up! Dad never loved you-"

"Shut up!" Dean yells, knocking everything off of the sink, punching the mirror. Black eyes disappears, Sam rushing into the bathroom.

"Dean?!" Sam's voice was filled with panic. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Get out!" Dean fell to his knees, the knife was still in his hand, sobs shaking his body.

"Dean..."

"Get. Out!" With that, Sam leaves the room, leaving a broken Dean clutching tight to Castiel's trench coat.


End file.
